The Day His Life Changed
by SammyH
Summary: This is a story about the day that prince Vincent was turned into beast (Written as though Enchanted Christmas never happened) Please R&R (Nicely)


  
Disclaminer: I own none of the characters, only the story line (And since the prince doesn't have a name... I chose one of his rumored names. Euveor is a city I made up (Pronunced ooo-var) so If it's real, I was not aware. Thanks for reading! Be nice with review :)  
  
  
It was an ice-cold afternoon in Euveor, France, as prince Vincent waited for his birthday celebration to begin. He turned sixteen years old on that day, and he had been looking forward to it. He sat in his chair, bored out of his mind, and began to call for his servants, "Cogsworth!!" The major domo of the castle ran into the room.  
  
"Yes master?"   
  
"Bring me a pillow"   
  
"Yes sir" Cogsworth ran up the stairs to get Vincent a pillow. Vincent loved to order his servants around; actually, it was his favorite thing to do.   
  
"Lumiere!!"  
  
"Coming master!" Lumiere ran into the room, and bowed before him.  
  
"Yes sire?"   
  
"Were you planning on going into the village today?"   
  
"No Sir"   
  
"Well, I have none of that wonderful cheese they make in town, so I suggest you go get me some."   
  
"But sir, that's so far away!"   
  
"Now Lumiere"  
  
Lumiere sighed. "Yes sir" Lumiere ran out of the door as Cogsworth came downstairs with the pillow.  
  
"Here you go master"  
  
"Wonderful... you're out of breath Cogsworth... too much running?"   
  
"I'm not in the best of shape sire"   
  
"I can see that... I would like you to run up to the attic and get me another cloak... this one is ripped."   
  
"Sir can't Babette or someone else do it? I'm much too tired."   
  
"No, I would find it more amusing if you would do it... I shall give you five minutes... go!" Cogsworth ran up the stairs and Vincent laughed. ~Torturing servants is so wonderful~ he thought to himself, before heading into the kitchen.  
  
"Mrs. Potts!"   
  
"Yes sir?"   
  
"I would like some tea"   
  
"Okay sir" Mrs. Potts went to get him some tea, as he headed into the banquet room. He saw Chip sitting there, and he was reading a book."  
  
"Hello master!" Chip said happily as Vincent sat down,  
  
"Hello... what's your name again?"  
  
"Chip"  
  
"Oh, yes, I remember... what are you doing?"   
  
"Reading a book... Momma taught me how to read a little."   
  
"Reading... what utter nonsense... my tutor tried to teach me, but I dismissed her... worthless if you ask me."   
  
"I like reading, and I can't wait until I learn more"   
  
"Are you smart mouthing me Chap?"   
  
"It's Chip"   
  
"Whatever... don't smart mouth me you little brat"   
  
"I wasn't!"   
  
"Why you little" Vincent went to slap Chip but Mrs. Potts stopped him.  
  
"Don't you dare hit my son Vincent"   
  
"It's master to you"   
  
"I was put in charge of you when your parents died and I can call you whatever I like"   
  
"Well, sorry!" Mrs. Potts put down Vincent's tea, and went into the kitchen, and Vincent began to mimic her. As Vincent was about to start yelling at Chip again, Cogsworth ran into the room, looking half dead.  
  
"Here you are master!" He handed Vincent a green cloak.   
  
"Oh Cogsworth, I wanted the red one."   
  
"But master..."   
  
"Red one Cogsworth"   
  
"I'll get it Cogsworth" Chip jumped out of his chair and headed for the attic. Vincent looked angry that Chip defied him.   
  
"You know Cogsworth, that little brat gets on my nerves."   
  
"Oh, he's just a child... he respects you though."   
  
"I'm sure he does... one more outburst from that brat and I'll lock him in the dungeon."   
  
"Oh, you shall do no such thing" Mrs. Potts came in to the dining room from the kitchen.   
  
"Ah Mrs. Potts, my lovable nanny..."   
  
"I'm no one's nanny Vincent... and you shall watch what you say to and about my son."   
  
"He's a brat Mrs. Potts... plain a simple... a seven year old brat!"   
  
"And you are a sixteen year old brat master, and I don't like your attitude."   
  
"Oh, well, Mrs. Potts getting angry with me... oh no!" Vincent walked into the throne room, laughing. Mrs. Potts shook her head at Cogsworth, who was still panting heavily.   
  
"That young man needs an attitude adjustment"   
  
"Yes, he certainly does" The two walked into the kitchen together to finish getting Vincent's birthday dinner prepared.  
  
Sitting in his chair, Vincent once again got very bored. He was sitting there, tapping his feet, when Chip handing him the new cloak,  
  
"Here you go!"   
  
"Chip, next time I tell Cogsworth to do something, I would appreciate you letting him get it!"   
  
"Yes sir!" Chip rolled his eyes, and Vincent caught it,  
  
"You little pipsqueak!"   
  
"Sorry sir" Chip replied, obviously not too sincerely.   
  
"Little brat, say anything smart to me and I'll knock you straight to Hel..."  
  
"Hello!" Lumiere exclaimed, running in the castle carrying the cheese.   
  
"Ah Lumiere, you got it then?"   
  
"Yes sire, I did."   
  
"Fine, put it in the kitchen, and take the kid with you."   
  
"Yes sir... come along Chip." The two walked into the kitchen together.  
  
When they arrived in the kitchen, Lumiere began to complain.   
  
"I swear, that Master is really starting to bother me!"   
  
"Yeah, He is really mean!" Chip replied, and Mrs. Potts laughed,  
  
"I know he is son... but try not to upset him."   
  
"The man nearly killed me." Cogsworth replied, still out of breath from the mountains of stairs he had to climb.   
  
"Well, I could have been killed too Cogsworth... the horse I had to ride into town is a devil!"   
  
"You can say that again." Replied Babette, the maid, "I had to ride him once and I was nearly thrown off of a cliff!" Cogsworth sat down on a chair,  
  
"What are we to do about him?"  
  
Mrs. Potts smiled.  
  
"I don't know...I have never tried to calm and wild beast's temper before."  
  
The five laughed.   
  
"Is something funny in here?" Vincent asked, bounding into the kitchen.  
  
"No Master, what ever gave you that idea?" Lumiere replied, obviously lying,  
  
"Well then, if nothing's funny, don't laugh!"  
  
Vincent stormed out of the kitchen, but not before saying, "Get my supper on the table soon... or I will have to get angry." He stormed out of the kitchen and Chip said,  
  
"If he's this bad in a good mood, what's he like when he is angry?" Mrs. Potts smiled,  
  
"A real monster honey... a real monster. Well, I suggest that he hurry and finish this meal before he explodes." The kitchen staff hurried back to work, and Babette headed into the throne room to dust.  
  
"Good afternoon master!" Babette said to Vincent, who eyed her.   
  
"Hello Babette... what are you doing in here?"   
  
"I came to clean up."   
  
"I see... do a good job this time, usually you do terribly."   
  
"Yes sire" Babette started to clean the mantle of the fireplace, when Vincent interrupted her,  
  
"Babette... do you have any idea how to clean?"   
  
"Of Course!"   
  
"Well, you're not doing it right!"   
  
"This is how I was taught."   
  
"Are you patronizing me?"   
  
"Of course not!"   
  
"Yes, you are... now do it my way, or the high way!"   
  
"Yes sir." Babette frowned as she started picking up every little figure and cleaning every little spot. Vincent laughed as he watched her clean, miserably.  
  
"Soups on master!" Mrs. Potts yelled, and Vincent started into the banquet hall.   
  
Vincent sat down at the head of the table and said, "This had better be good!"   
  
"It will be, I promise!" Mrs. Potts put a bowl of soup down in front of him, and he frowned,  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's a special herb soup... it's very tasty."   
  
"It's green!"  
  
"At least try it before you complain"   
  
"Okay nanny!"   
  
"I'm not your nanny!"   
  
Vincent took at spoonful into his mouth, and he got a disgusted look on his face.  
  
"This is disgusting!!" He threw the bowl of soup at Mrs. Potts, staining her apron.   
  
"Get me more of my supper!"   
  
"Yes sir" Mrs. Potts walked into the kitchen, angrily.   
  
"What happened Mrs. Potts?"  
  
Lumiere asked, shocked the large stain.  
  
"The Prince didn't like his soup."   
  
"Obviously" Cogsworth said, handing Mrs. Potts a new apron.   
  
"Thank you Cogsworth... Chip, go give Vincent his salad."   
  
"Okay momma!" Chip ran out of the kitchen to give Vincent his salad.  
  
Vincent frowned when he saw Chip.   
  
"Well, Well, if it isn't the little brat"  
  
Chip smiled as he handed Vincent his soup.   
  
"Here you go!"  
  
"Yes... now get out."  
  
"Yes sir" Chip started to walk off when he tripped over Sultan, the palace dog. The dog sent him hurling back into Vincent, who was pouring some dressing on his salad. The impact sent the dressing all over Vincent's cloak.  
  
"You little moron!"  
  
Vincent started yelling like a lunatic, which brought the staff in the room to see what was wrong. When Chip saw his mother, he ran to her.   
  
"I didn't mean to do it momma!"  
  
"I know son, I know" Mrs. Potts hugged Chip and looked at Vincent,  
  
"You don't have to be so cruel, it was an accident."   
  
"Yeah, some accident, look at me!" The white dressing was tarnishing the red cloak he had on.   
  
"I'm sorry sir... Chip, run and get him a new cloak."  
  
"Okay momma"  
  
Chip ran toward the attic once again, and Vincent stared a hole through Mrs. Potts,  
  
"I am sick of your son aggravating me... I swear to the lord above, one more encounter with him will send him to the dungeon for life!"   
  
Vincent stormed into the Throne Room, slamming the door behind him. Lumiere shook his head,  
  
"Something needs to be done with him..."   
  
"We know Lumiere, we know." Cogsworth replied, and the staff headed back into the kitchen.   
  
Vincent was sitting in his chair as Chip came down with the cloak.   
  
"Here...I'm very sorry."  
  
"You had better be! Tell them to get the presents out here now!"   
  
"Yes sir" Chip walked into the kitchen,  
  
"Get him his presents Momma"   
  
"Oh alright everyone, presents for the master." Everyone started for the closet, which was filled to the top with gifts. Everyone grabbed some, and they all headed in to see him. Vincent smiled as he saw the gifts, and he began to open them greedily.  
  
Vincent had hundreds upon hundreds of gifts, but was unsatisfied with all of them. Vincent threw them around unappreciatively, obviously not caring about the feeling of the servants. He turned to open Lumiere's gift,  
  
"This better me good Lumiere."   
  
"Oh it is, it is!" It was a finely made candle, made in a shop in Euveor.   
  
"Um... what should I do with this?"   
  
"Light it when you are depressed... it is said make you feel better... and more romantic."   
  
Vincent frowned at the gift, "Real nice Lumiere... get rid of it."   
  
Lumiere frowned... he had worked really hard to earn the money for that candle. Mrs. Potts's gift was next,  
  
"Here sir." It was a teapot that had belonged to Vincent's Grandmother. He looked at it and frowned, "I don't want this!" He threw it down and caused it to break. Mrs. Potts frowned.  
  
"Cogsworth, your gift!" Cogsworth handed Vincent his gift,  
  
"This had better be better than the last two!"   
  
Vincent opened it, and saw a beautiful pocket watch, much like the one his father had. Vincent looked at it, and thought of his father. He was very close to his father before his death, and the present made him feel pretty good. He was almost about to say thank you, when there was a faint knocking on the door.  
  
"Who is interrupting my party?" Vincent stormed toward the door.  
  
He opened the door and saw a haggard old woman. She offered him a rose.  
  
"Please take this rose in exchange for shelter from the bitter cold."   
  
"What use do I have for a rose? Get out!"   
  
"Please sir... it's so cold!"   
  
"No! Now get away from my castle!"  
  
He started to close the door when the woman stopped him. He was about to yell again, when she turned into a beautiful enchantress. Vincent was shocked.  
  
"I'm so sorry... please come in!"   
  
"It's too late... I can see that there is no love in your heart."   
  
"Please forgive me."   
  
"A punishment on you and all who live here!"   
  
"NO!" Vincent screamed, as colors began to swirl around him. He felt himself growing taller and he looked to see his hands transforming into paws. He continued to scream until the transformation was complete.   
  
"Why have you done this to me?"  
  
He asked the enchantress, noticing the new deepness in his voice. She ignored his question. The rose appeared in front of Vincent, glowing.   
  
"The rose you were offered is an enchanted rose... it will bloom until your twenty first birthday. Since it is you who has the cruelty, your servants will not age under this spell... only you."  
  
Vincent's eyes were wide,  
  
"Will I always be like this?"   
  
"Let me finish... If you can learn to love another and earn her love in return, by the time that the last petal falls, the spell shall be broken... if not, you will remain a beast forever."   
  
Vincent gasped.   
  
"From this point on, no one remembers this castle or anyone it in... their memories have been erased. I give you a magic mirror...I will show you anything you wish to see."  
  
The mirror appeared in front of him as well.   
  
"Good luck to you... beast."  
  
The enchantress disappeared, and the mirror and rose floated toward the West wing, where Vincent had his room. Vincent tried to scream, but it came out as a loud roar. He ran inside his castle and toward the throne room.  
  
Everything was different. Every angel statue had been turned into Gargoyles... the whole castle became dark and gloomy. Vincent was scared of this place. He went to see his servants. He was shocked when he saw them all transformed. The servants gasped as they saw Vincent in his new monstrous form. Vincent looked around and ran up toward the west wing. The sight of everyone transformed was too much for him to bear.   
  
  
He reached the west wing and looked around. The room was still lovely, and he looked at he portrait of himself on the wall. He began to slash it wildly, unable to control himself. Vincent began to destroy the entire room, smashed everything. In the midst of the smashing, he saw the rose in a glass case, and the mirror. He picked up the mirror and looked into it. He saw how horrible he looked a placed the mirror down. He went to the window and just began to roar, not stopping until the moon went down. He began to think to himself, ~Who could ever learn to love a beast?~ 


End file.
